Naruto - The New Generation
by Ayi IsBored
Summary: RESTARTING. New story will be called NARUTO: Bolt Light!
1. Roles

Ayi: Hey Guys, Ayi here with another FanFiction. I plan on making this one with more than 100 chapters. Soon I'll put up some Cast Calls. But not right now. Maybe in like chapter 5 to 10?

Rex: Oh so your leaving me now.

Ayi: I wish. I'm not stopping on The Sacred Elemental Cards. If you haven't read that, go ahead if you like. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFic.

So here are the current Roles:

Alex Uzumaki: He comes from a Famous Mom and Dad. Naruto and Hinata. With other ninjas, they helped save the Ninja World from Infinite Tsukiyomi. When he was born. Naruto Passed on Kurama to Alex. Kurama got used to him because he was Naruto's Child. Alex was weak as child. But his dad helped him. His first Jutsu he ever learned? Fuuton Style: Rasen Shuriken. He has a nice personality. He likes helping others, going on missions even though he is an Academy Student. And so on. Ever since Alex's birth, he has been rivals with Dan Uchiha. Alex Has Orange hair shaped like Naruto's hairstyle. Light-Blue eyes. An Unzipped Orange and White Uzumaki jacket with a Byakugan sign on a shirt. White shorts. And ninja shoes. He wears a small blade on his back with an Uzumaki Crest on it.

Dan Uchiha: His mother is unknown at the moment. He believes his dad, Sasuke Uchiha, Got drunk, went to a club, Saw a random hot girl, and was hugging. He doesn't know how children are born yet so. When he was born a mysterious Dragon appeared attacking the village. Sasuke and Naruto fought it and sealed it within Dan. He is an excellent student in his classes. His first Jutsu he learned was Kirin. He unlocked his full Sharingan when he was 4. He had a pet Fire-Frog that was his best friend. But he saw it die before its eyes when it tried to burp. So he unlocked Mangekyo Sharingan. His Sharingan is styled: 2 shurikens on each other. One is straight, the other is crossed making it look like a star with points on each side. But he isn't blind. He believed his dad died when he left home. He lives alone with himself in a medium-sized home in the Uchiha Territory. When his dad Left, he was devastated. One day a group of bandits tried to kidnap him, He tried, running away but they would let go. Then, all he could see was one black ribcage around him. He found out he unlocked Susano'o. He mastered it within two weeks. But he doesn't use it in front of people. Dan has Black Hair with a Sasuke Hairstyle. He wears the shirt Sasuke wore when he was a Genin. With Black shorts. And a small blade on his back with the Uchiha Crest on it and ninja shoes.

Fang Inuzuka: Kiba's child. They both don't know who his mother is, but Kiba knows that it is his birth child. Fang likes to walk in his Father's footsteps. He has a small puppy he walks with every day. He named it Tooth, even though it doesn't have any yet, because when they performs His Fusion with Fang, he has 3 rows of teeth. Fang grew up to be a lonely child. No one paid attention to him. So he wanted to become Hokage when he was older. He has the Inuzuka Clan Crest on his cheeks; He wears an unzipped sweater with a Shirt of a Fang. He wears shorts. And ninja Shoes.

Zack Izikuri: His clan is Unknown. He doesn't know his mother or dad. Zack grew up alone. His clan was massacred by Missing-nin. He hid in a locked basement in his house only his clan could open. He wanted everyone to come with him, but people haven't paid attention to him. When he hid, all he heard were cries for help. He remembered that he was called 'weak' and 'couldn't even save a leaf'. He sat down and put his head between his knees and began to cry. When having emotional problems, his eyes turn Blood Red, giving him more power. His clan is very powerful. He can copy everything he sees and make them into reality. Zack has Blond hair with the tips Black. He has Gold eyes. He wears a shirt with two crossed swords and a kunai in the middle. He wears white shorts with ninja shoes.

Leo: Rock Lee's son. He was born with chakra, but Lee still trains him in Taijutsu. He learns Ninjutsu in class. Each day when he wakes up, he does 50 push-ups, sit ups, and Iroh claps. Then he crushes a boulder a day. He looks exactly like Lee but his eyebrows are normal.

Blossom Haruno: Blossom is Sakura's daughter. Sakura knows who the father is, but won't tell her. Blossom learned healing jutsu's when she was four. She then trained with her mother on her taijutsu and ninjutsu. She has hot pink hair with Black eyes. A shirt with the Haruno Crest on it and a pink skirt and ninja shoes.

Ayi: I'll be putting up a chapter soon. Hope you like the characters.


	2. Meeting Each other

Ayi: Hey guys am back, here is the first chapter for you!

"Give me back blade!" A boy with Byakugan said.

"Why should I Alex, You tried to steal mine." A boy with activated Sharingan says.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I just wanted to see how it looked like Dan." Alex says.

"You'll see when we perform at graduation." Dan says.

A few moments later.

"Alex Uzumaki, your up." The director says.

Alex walks up to a training dummy. The director Performs a Jutsu that makes the training dummy alive.

"Academy Level."

"KageBunshun!" Alex yells as he runs around the training dummy. Clones appear surrounding the dummy.

"Byakugan!" Alex says as his eyes turn white and veins appear surround his eyes. The dummy Hits every single clones until there is dust everywhere.

"Hidden Fuuton: Shadow Rasen Shuriken!" Alex yells as he teleports in the air and slams his Rasen Shuriken on the dummy and the dust goes away. The dummy disappears and Alex appears sitting on the floor with his blade in his hand, sheathed.

"Great, A Plus!"

"That's me boy! Go Alex!" Naruto yells out.

"Thanks Dad." Alex says. The Director Walks up to Alex and gives him his Forehead Protector.

"Ok, now Dan Uchiha."

Dan walks up as another Training Dummy is Placed. The Director performs his jutsu.

"Aca-" He says interrupted.

"No, make it Genin Level." Dan Says as his hair covers his eyes.

"Alright. Genin Level as he replaces the Boar sign with a Tiger sign.

The training dummy dashes up to Dan. Dan Activates his Mangekyo Sharingan and teleports behind the dummy placing it in a head lock.

"Kirin!" He says a lightning dragon appears.

"Fusion!" Dan says as the dragon surrounds his blade.

"Lightning Uchiha Blade Level One!" Dan yells as he unsheathes his Blade. He cuts himself as he performs another jutsu.

"Blood Clone!" As clones surround the dummy.

"Susano'o!" Dan yells out as Black Warrior with a Sword and a Bow on his back appears. The Giant Warrior takes out the bow and uses the sword as an arrow.

"Lightning Sword Arrow Shot!" Dan yells as an explosion goes off. When the dust clears, Dan appears behind the Director and takes a black Forehead Protector.

"Well done Dan Uchiha, I see you have unlocked and conquered the Susano'o. A Plus."

"Thanks." Dan says walking off

"Zack Izikuri, your up." The Director says as he performs the jutsu. "Academy Level."

"Alright" Zack says getting up. He looks at Dan and then Alex carefully.

"Izi Style: Intermediate Copy Jutsu Sharingan! Byakugan! Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Zack yells.

"What!?" Dan and Alex yell standing up.

Zack runs up to the dummy as he slides under the dummy, grabbing its legs, flipping it and placing his foot on its head.

"Amaterasu!" Zack yells as black flames surround the dummy. "Star Clone Jutsu!"

"What's Star Clone Jutsu?" Alex asks Dan.

"It's when you call a star for each clone, each clone takes away a lot of chakra, but the clones have more power than the summoner. When The Clones are destroyed so are the stars, and they explode."

"I call upon one star! The Sun!"

"What!? You'll Kill us all!" Dan exclaims. Zack looks at Dan. He then turns to the dummy as a clone of Zack appears.

"Fusion!" Zack yells. The sun disappears as Zack fuses with his clone.

"Summon! Z-Star: Sun Warrior!" As an enhanced Zack appears on the field. His hair turns orange with the tips fiery-red. He teleports to the dummy as he kicks it up in the air. He teleports in the air as he grabs and bear hugs the dummy. He throws it to the ground, as he teleports to the ground.

"Z Jutsu: Sun Flare Cannon!" Zack yells as two small holes form in his hands. He jumps back and crosses his arms. "Fire!" Zack yells as the holes form a small sphere turning into a beam. They start to cross as they hit the dummy and the dummy disappears.

"Z-Star, Mission Accomplished." Zack says as he de-fuses and the Sun appears once more.

The Director's mouth drops on the floor. "A- A Plus!" He stutters. Zack walks to the Director and takes a golden Forehead Protector. Zack sits back down and waves to Alex and Dan.

"Other ninja's began to fight the dummy. Only three got an A Plus: Dan, Alex and Zack.

"Here, I will call out your teams. Team 1: Fang, Chrome, and Leo! Team 2: Blossom, Drake, and Neo! Team 3: Yuzi, Rai, and Kai! Team 4: Lok, King and Jay! Team 5: A.J., Nathan, and Blaze! Team 6: Young, Kashi and Light! Team 7: Dan, Alex and Zack!" The Director says.

"Looks like we're stuck together" Zack says smiling at Dan and Alex.

"Yeah, We'll be best friends, and the best ninja's!" Alex says smiling and giving Dan and Zack a thumbs up.

"Maybe." Dan said with a troubled look.

"Why maybe?" Zack asks.

"There are gonna be tough ninja. Maybe even Some people will perform Edo-Tensei once again. Most of us will die. I can tell."

"Dan don't say that!" Alex exclaims. The Director continued to say the teams up to 10.

"Team 1 Sensei: Kiba Inuzuka. Team 2: Sakura Haruno. Team 3: Rock Lee. Team 4: Shino. Team 5: Ino. Team 6: Sai. Team 7: Kakashi. Team 8: Yamato. Team 9: Konoha-Maru. Team 10: Shikamaru.

"Looks like we got Kakashi." Dan says.

"Yeah, I thought he was dead. We had no status from him lately." Alex says.

"He was on a mission. Baka." Dan says turning to Zack.

"By the way Zack, how do you know copy jutsu and Star jutsu's."

"My Clan."

"Wow. When you turned Z-Star that was epic."

"Thanks." Zack says with a cheeky smile.

"Everyone go to your sensei. Team 7: Go to the Training fields for Kakashi." The Director says.

"Looks like we gotta go." Zack says standing up.

They start to dash to the Training Fields.

"Where is he?" Zack asks.

"Up there." Dan says pointing up to a branch. Kakashi appears upside down.

"Good senses Dan." Kakashi says as he jumps down and lands on the ground.

"Well, why don't we get to know eachother?" Kakashi asks.

"I'll go first! I like Ramen, Rice, Chips, and many other things! I have lots of extra chakra because of Kurama. He is like my best friend! I can summon him when I want, but I don't want him going berserk, so I summon him as a little fox!" Alex says as he smiles.

"Dan?" Kakashi asks.

"I like training when I have free time. I like to discover new jutsu's with my Sharingan. I like Ramen, Rice, Chips, and Sushi. I Also have a best friend. His name is Kuromo. He is like a Dragon. Its like he is a hidden part of the Tailed beasts because he calls himself the '_Infinite-Tails.'_" Alex says.

"Wait what! Infinite Tails!?" Zack asks.

"Yeah."

"I know what that is! It was a hidden enhanced form of the Ten-Tails. Hagoromo Otsusuki didn't seal that part. It went on a rampage until fourteen years ago because it wanted its full form back."

"How do you know about that?"

"I studied Hagoromo and the Ten-Tails."

"Dang, your lucky." Alex says.

"Yeah, he is, if Kuromo didn't like Dan, He could easily get out and kill him." Zack says.

"Well then, that was interesting, seems like you know a lot Zack, so why don't we learn about you." Kakashi asks.

Zack's face expression changes as small tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"Well, I was born a disgrace. I don't know my mom or dad. My clan was massacred when I was 4. Everyone called me weak. I found out about Star Clones and wanted to use it to kill myself, but then I thought, what if I could use it to make those people that called me weak sorry." Zack says as he wipes his tears away."

"It's ok. Your not the only one here as the last of your clan. Dan is too."

"And I'm gonna bring back the Uchiha, no matter what! Then become Hokage!" Dan yells as he activates his Sharingan.

"No! I'll be Hokage!" Alex yells as he activates his Byakugan. Alex and Dan Begin to bang their foreheads together as Zack smiles.

"Alright, tomorrow at four A.M. we come back, eat and you fail my test tomorrow."

"But why!" Alex asks.

"Just do as I say." Kakashi demands as they all walk home.

The Next Day.

"Good you're here. I'm going to be doing a test that I did one Naruto and Sasuke when they were little. See these little bells. You have to try to catch them." Kakashi says as he holds two bells up.

"Starting now." Kakashi says as he back dashes.

"Alright we have to work together for this one. Alex distract him, Dan use some kind of genjutsu to hold him still, I'll use a copy jutsu to grab the bells." Zack says.

"Wow, that's a good plan." Alex says as they begin to dash.

"Alright!" Dan yells. Zack begins to focus and sit down as if he were meditating. Alex surrounds Kakashi with Multiple clones.

"Eight-Trigram Sixty-Four Palms!" Alex yells as he looks at Dan.

"Tsukiyomi!" Dan yells. Kakashi begins to stand still. Zack gets up and dashes to Kakashi.

"Whoa! He copied the Fourth Hokage!" Alex yells. Zack begins his Transportation Jutsu as he appears behind Kakashi, attempting to steal the Tsukiyomi.

"Nope." Kakashi says. As he Dashes behind Zack and kicks him.

"Not that easily." Kakashi says.

"Alright I got him in my Genjutsu! Take the Bells!" Dan Yells.

Zack Stands up and dashes as the Fourth Hokage. He steals the Bells as Dan releases the genjutsu.

"What was the Genjutsu?" Zack asked.

"What just happened now."

"Good job guys, you passed, as a reward, I'll take you out for food."

"Ramen Please!" Alex yells as he runs to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ayi: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I bet you were confused when Dan performed the Genjutsu twice. The first one was already a genjutsu. Leave a Review. Buh-Bye!


	3. Zack' s Revenge

Ayi: Hey guys I'm back wif another Chappy! Leave a Review, and look at the bottom for why I am uploading a lot of chapters.

"Kakashi-Sensei, when are we going on our first mission? Can we do some C-Ranked mission since; we are like stronger than most Chunnin." Alex asks.

"You can only do D-Rank since your only Genin. We can go look for a mission if you want." Kakashi states.

"Alright." Alex says looking down.

Moments Later

"Look at this one! Four Missing-Nin went on a massacre ten years ago. They are looking for one person of the last clan." Alex says.

"What's the clan?" Dan asks.

"Izikuri Clan." Alex says as he looks at Zack.

"We have to go on that mission. I need revenge. Where are they located at?" Zack asks.

"Umm, a Jonin saw one of them at The Gates." Alex says.

"They must be in the forest. Let's go!" Zack asks.

"Wait!" Kakashi says.

"I don't care if it is A-Ranked, We have to go!" Zack says as his eyes turn Blood Red.

"Zack, you okay?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zack says as he shakes his head.

"I meant wait, we have to get the paper work done." Kakashi says.

Moments later

Zack looks at a footprint and drags two fingers on the ground to look at it more closely.

"Byakugan!" Alex yells. Alex closes his eyes as he sees a several faint chakras in the distance.

"Found them! Follow me!" Alex yells as he dashes towards them.

"Wait, you can't leave yet, we were just gonna ambush you." One of the Missing-Nin says.

He has Green hair with Yellow highlights and a scar on his cheek and Orange eyes.

"Dang." Alex says.

"They're strong. Guard me; I gotta go Z-Star." Zack Says.

Dan Stands in front of Zack activating his Susano'o and making a barrier from his Amaterasu.

Alex Begins to battle with the Missing-Nin. "Clone Jutsu! Distraction Style: Sexy Jutsu!" Alex says as he transforms into a girl with a bikini on.

"Wahh!" The Missing-Nin says as he falls back with a bloody nose.

"Star Clone Jutsu! I call upon the Sun! Fusion!" Zack says as the Sun disappears.

"Z-Star's Back to kick some butt!" an Enhanced form of Zack appears.

"Alright let's go!" Dan yells as he points to the Missing-Nin and the black flames run to him.

"Sun Dash!" Zack yells. The Missing-Nin quickly stands up and performs a jutsu.

"Visual Hidden Style: Chakra Blast!" He yells.

"Guys run back!" Dan Yells. They listen to Dan and jump on a branch and run back.

"What does that jutsu do?" Zack asks.

"It's like Byakugan, if he sees you; your chakra is blasted out of you, permanently."

"Wow." Alex says.

"We have to attack from above, until the Jutsu wears out." Dan says.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

"Tch! Kirin!" Dan yells.

"Fuuton Style: Rasen Shuriken!" Alex Yells.

"Z-Jutsu: Sun Flare Cannon!" Zack yells as he crosses his arms and jumps back. Kirin and Rasen Shuriken begin to twirl around each other.

"The heck is going on?" Alex says.

"It's fusing for some reason. Zack, can you bring Sun Flare Cannon over to Kirin and Rasen Shuriken?" Dan says.

"Yeah. I can try." Zack says as he moves his arms to the right a bit. Kirin Begins to Roar as they all Fuse into a giant orange orb similar to the Sun.

"Let's go!" Dan yells as he Jumps down and holding the Orb as if it were Chidori. Alex jumps down and holds it as if it were Rasengan. Zack jumps on the orb but doesn't touch it. He starts using it as if it were a puppet.

"Team 7 Trio Sun Storm Style: Forbidden Devastation" They all yell as they throw it at the Missing-Nin.

"Go!"

"Shoot! Ikari! Hurry!" The Missing-Nin yells.

"You already got into trouble Ikori!?" A Missing-Nin that looks exactly like Ikori appears and pushes him to the side.

"Ikuri! Ikiri! Come so we can perform the Seal!" He says as two other identical ninja appear.

"Shoot! Really Ikori!? Alright! Let's go. Quad Brother Sealing Jutsu: Chrome Teleporter!" They yell as they hold out their right hand. The Giant Orb teleports behind Zack and the others as the four brothers run up to them and push them.

"Ikori you just had too, the size of the sphere depends on the amount of chakra. Now all our chakra is gone!" Ikiri yells.

"Guys let's go!" Zack yells. He grabs a kunai and it forms two extra blades with a seal on it. He then grabs Dan and Alex as he throws the kunai. He teleports behind the Missing-Nin.

"Susano'o: Rib Cage Prison!" Dan yells as a ribcage forms around the Missing-Nin.

"Nice." Kakashi says reading a book with a cancel sign on it.

"Where were you?" Alex yells.

"Watching you. You guys did great! Let's go back, Naruto will handle them."

Moments later

"Hmm. You guys shouldn't have done this, it was too dangerous. This is a job for a Jonin." Naruto says.

"But dad, it was for a good reason. They killed Zack's clan!" Alex exclaims.

"I know, I'm just surprised. You guys are as strong as Jonin. This will be interesting. Kakashi, tell all the teams to come here." Naruto says.

"Naruto, what do you plan on doing?" Dan asks.

"You'll see."

Each team walks through the doors.

"Everyone, I have an announcement."

"What is it?" Fang asks.

"As Hokage, I will push the Chunnin Exams to next week."

"What!?"Alex yells.

"You're Hokage!?" Fang says idiotically.

"Fang catch up ok?" Blossom says as she taps his cheeks.

"Awesome! I get to fight more people! Zack! Alex! I'll be waiting to fight you guys also!" Dan says.

"You guys will skip the scroll capturing, and the finals will be a week after."

"Great! More training for me!" Dan yells.

"You all are dismissed." Naruto says.

"You guys better train hard." Kakashi says.

"We're gonna be advanced to Chunnin soon because we are the best and strongest team out there!" Alex yells.

"I'm gonna try to make Sun Flare cannon even stronger!" Zack says.

"I gotta go to the Uchiha Family home to check something." Dan says.

"See you all tomorrow!" Zack says.

Dan begins walking to the Uchiha Family Home as he sees a broken down house with an Uchiha crest on it. He walks inside and sees a small bottle with water and two small spheres inside.

"I don't care whose eyes these are. I'm taking them." Dan says as he takes the bottle and smashes them. He takes a look at the eyes.

"What!? Who put these here!? Who took his eyes!?"Dan exclaims. Dan then attempts to unlock Eternal: Mangekyo Sharingan. He covers his eyes with bandages.

"I'm not done yet." Dan says as he walks out.

Dan appears at the graveyards looking at Neji's Tombstone.

"Sorry, Neji." He says as he digs out his body and rips his eyes out. He reburies Neji and places the dirt back. He places the Neji's eyes in him and puts on the bandages once more.

"I don't know where the first is, but I do know that the second was buried here. And trying to take Nagato's or Pain's would be difficult." He says as he walks up to another tombstone. He digs out the second Hokage's body out and takes a piece of skin. He buries him once more and places the dirt back.

"Now, to take the DNA out, and place it in me." Dan says.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Alex asks.

"Umm, I was admiring the second's tombstone."

"Oh, I'm just gonna say hi to Grandpa Minato before I go sleep."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Dan dashes out and heads home.

"Why did he dash?"

Dan walks up to a microscope and places the skin on it.

"Alright, now for the needle." Dan says as he places the needle and takes the DNA from the second.

"Alright, now just to inject." Dan says as he takes off his bandages and Alex barges through the door.

"I knew it! You're doing drugs!"

"What! Heck no! I don't want die!"

"Then what are you doing!?"

"Trying to get Rinnegan so I can become stronger!"

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Zack is obviously stronger and smarter than us, if one of us battles him, we'll lose."

"That's why we train"

"I trained all my life, fourteen years straight. Three-hundred-sixty-five days. And he just studied us and made his own jutsu in one day!"

"Well, you're right. But that's technically cheating."

"No, it isn't an Uchiha is a great vessel for the Rinnegan."

Dan attempts to place the needle in him but Alex kicks it out if his hand.

"Dude! Why!?"

"It just isn't right!"

"If you had the power! Wouldn't you use it in fights to save people! To save the world!?"

"Well, yeah of course but you have to earn it!"

"You can't earn it! This is the only way!" Dan says as he picks up the needle and stabs himself.

"No! Don't!" Alex says running up to him. Dan injects the DNA into him.

"Too Late! I now have Rinnegan! Activate!" Dan says as nothing happens.

"Hah! Looks like you're not a good vessel!"

"Yes I am! Watch this! Eternal: Mangekyo Sharingan!" Dan yells as his Sharingan forms with another.

"Is that Madara's!?"

"Sure is! Now! Byakugan!"

"What!? Where did you get that from!?"

"Dug up Neji, took his eyes." Dan says as his Sharingan turns white and black.

"We can do the same for you, since your Uzumaki, and they are close relatives to the Senju clan, all we have to do is get you a Sharingan."

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Ok, suit yourself." Dan says walking home.

"Wow, I can see everything. If I train harder with this eye, I can even defeat the Hokage!"

"Dan. You could just use me and forget about the eyes." A deep voice says.

"I know Kuromo. But I want to use these eyes and not just rely on you."

"Alright."

"Dan…" Alex says.

"Kurama, you think it's time yet."

"Yeah, you got to beat up that bratty Uchiha and Izikuri!"

"Don't call them brats, they're my friends."

"Fine, if you say so." Dan appears in front of Kurama as they fist bump together.

"Tailed Beast Mode!" Alex yells as an enhanced form of him appears. He has a light orange jacket with white shorts and long ninja shoes. On the back nine Magatama's, on his stomach, the seal, each hand has a Magatama. On one palm a light circle.

"What's this circle for?" Alex asks.

"I've seen that before, but I don't remember where."

"Meh, probably no big deal."

Zack's Home

"I can't be resting, I gotta train. What if I fight Alex or Dan?" Zack says getting up from bed.

"Star Clone Jutsu! I call upon the Sun!" Zack says as the Moon becomes darker.

"Fusion! Z-Star Baby!" Zack says as he slides on the floor and performs a flip.

"Izi Style: Intermediate Copy Jutsu! Dan Uchiha! Alex Uzumaki!" Zack yells as clones of Dan and Alex appear.

"Alex, you're up first." Zack begins to dash towards the clone and flip over it, grabbing its head and throwing it across the room. Before it could touch the wall, Zack appears as he kicks it up to the ceiling. He then teleports once more.

"Z Jutsu: Sun Flare Cannon Level 2: Boom!" Zack says as he pulls his hands apart and crosses them.

"Fire." Zack says as the cannon forms a small sphere and fires. He then grabs onto the beams as if they were knives and pulls himself to the clone. His body is laid back as a small hole is formed on each foot.

"Boom." Zack says as two more beams form from the holes on his feet, the Clone disappears.

"Awesome! I love this Jutsu! Dan your next!" The clone performs Susano'o and dashes to Zack.

"Wait, why is his eyes white?" Zack says as the clone punches him in the gut.

"Owah!" Zack yells as he falls back.

"That's it." Zack runs up to the clone and teleports around him.

"This is when Genjutsu is Reality!" Zack yells as clones surround the clone of Dan. The clone activates his Susano'o, and then hits all of them with his sword. He looks around to find Zack but he's gone.

"Up here! Z Jutsu: Sun Flare Cannon Orb!" Zack says as he holds a small orange sphere in his hands as he breaks through the Susano'o and hits the clone in the head with the Orb.

"Fin. But that's not how they would fight though, so we'll just have to wait a week. I can't wait! I'm too excited!"

Ayi: I wrote too long I know! XD I just love writing this story!

Rex: More than writing about me?

Ayi: Go back to Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ayi: In the next chapter, I'm going to skip a week and go to the Chunnin exams.

If you're wondering why I'm uploading so much, it's because I wrote the chapters in Africa and didn't have internet. I can't believe I've lasted this long without internet. XD.


	4. Awakened

Ayi: Hey guys, here's another Chapter for you.

Chunnin Exams

"Alright! Enter your names and you'll be in the Exams!" The Director yells out.

"Zack, Dan!" Alex yells.

"Hey! How's it going?" Zack asks.

"Good. We better hurry and register quickly." Alex says.

"Yeah, let's go." Dan says as they walk up to the Director.

"Dan Uchiha, Alex Uzumaki and Zack Izikuri."

"Alright you're entered; you can go sit down now."

"Alright." Zack says as they walk into the stadium and sit down. Naruto walks into the stadium and jumps down onto the battlefield.

"Everyone here?" Naruto asks. "Alright, so you know how this goes you fight here, whoever wins their battle goes to the finals and then when they win there again, they get promoted to Chunnin. There are several ways to lose. Time Runs out, you break a bone, you surrender, when the Director says it's enough, and if you try to kill the opponent. Those answered your questions to 'how do I win?'" Naruto says as the Director walks up to him.

"Thank you Hokage. Ok. So first, will be Fang and Alex."

"Go Alex, you can do it!" Zack and Dan yell.

Fang carries Tooth to the battlefield and sets him down. Fang looks at Alex disgusted.

"What did I do?"

"It's not what you did; it's what your dad did. My Dad could have been Hokage, but Naruto came out of nowhere. Now the Inuzuka Clan are now called 'Disgraces.'" Fang says.

"Begin!" The Director says.

Fang and Alex dash to each other as Tooth jumps on Fang's back.

"Fang over Fang!"

"Shoot!" Alex yells as he tries to push back Fang and Tooth's Jutsu.

"Tch! Tailed Beast Mode!" Alex yells as he pushes back the jutsu.

"It is because what my dad did. He trained every day for three years. He trained hard! And so will I! Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb!" Alex yells as he teleports behind Fang and hitting him with a small orb. Fang is then pushed back. He stands up and cuts himself summoning a two-headed Wolf Demon.

"You've done it now! Clone Jutsu!" Fang yells.

"Dang, how do I get out of this one?"

"Supreme Fang over Fang!" Fang yells as multiple spinning demons go towards him.

"Kurama! I need help!"

"No problem!" Kurama yells. Alex jumps back and Kurama appears under him.

"Let's go! Spinning Tailed Beast Beam!" Alex yells as Kurama collects positive and negative chakra, then spinning around, forming a giant sphere.

"Go!" Alex yells. The beam is then fired at every object spinning.

"Where is Fang?"

"Over here!" Fang yells as he appears behind Alex kicking him as he pummels to the ground, knocking him out of Tailed Beast Mode. Kurama begins to disappear.

"You better win!" Kurama says as he vanishes.

Fang jumps on top of Alex punching and kicking him as Tooth runs up to Alex and bites his hand.

"Gah!" Alex yells in pain.

"Surrender now."

"No!" Alex yells as Fang kicks him in his mouth making him bleed. Fang places a Kunai near his neck.

"Do it and you won't become a Chunnin."

"I'm not planning on killing you." Fang says as he stabs his chest.

"Ahh!" Alex cries. Fang kicks him until he arrives at a wall. He grabs his hair and knees him until his nose bleeds, dropping his head on the floor. Alex grabs his jacket and takes it off and stands up.

"I'm not giving up, I will never give up!" Alex yells as he looks at his dad. He unsheathes his blade and activates his Byakugan. He dashes to Fang as Fang attempts to punch Alex in the face. Before he could touch him, Alex slid under him and stabs his back. He pulls out the blade and performs a jutsu.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Alex yells as he hits Fang multiple times.

"Now you have no chakra!"

"I don't need chakra!" Fang yells as he throws a pill in the air and Tooth swallows it.

"You're giving drugs to your dog?"

"No! It's to make him stronger!" Fang says as Tooth becomes a bit larger and red.

"Attack him!" Fang yells as Tooth charges at Alex.

"Ow!" Alex yells as he grabs Tooth. Tooth begins to whimper and forms puppy eyes.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Alex yells as Fang runs up to him stabbing him in the chest once more and pushing it until it reaches his back.

"You get distracted easily." Fang says clutching his stomach and pushing Alex on the ground. He begins to walk over to Alex and stomp on his face.

"Five minutes left!" The director yells.

"Five minutes is all I need." Alex says as he grabs Fang's legs and stabs him. He stands up and grabs his neck.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Alex yells as he forms it in his hands, he places it on Fang and pushes until he is pushed back and hits the wall.

"You can become Hokage if you train harder!" Alex yells.

"Winner! Alex Uzumaki!" The director yells. Alex looks at his Dad smiling. Then looks at his mom. Two ninjas walk up to Alex and Fang and bring them to the Infirmary in the stadium.

"Next! Zack and Blossom!" The Director yells.

"Go Zack! Make her cry!" Dan yells.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Zack jumps down onto the battlefield and Blossom Jumps down with her fist on the ground, creating impact. A huge hole is formed on the ground.

"Dang, she's strong."

"Begin!"

"Alright!" Blossom yells as she dashes towards Zack and punches his gut. He is then pushed back and hits the wall. Before he could move, she appears in front of him.

"I'm sorry let me heal you." She says as red chakra surround her hand.

"No!" Zack yells. She punches him once more and dashes back.

"Now, I've already won."

"What do you mean?"

"That was poison; instead of healing you I hurt you. Keep up pretty boy."

Zack begins to stand up.

"Star Clone Jutsu! I-"Zack yells as he is interrupted by Blossom's kick.

"Not letting you do that." She says as she continues to punch him.

"Uwah!" He cries in pain.

"That's it!" He says as he pushes back Blossom.

"Transportation Jutsu!" Zack says as he teleports to the other end of the stadium.

"Now! Star Clone Jutsu! I call upon the Sun!" Zack exclaims as the Sun disappears and a clone is summoned.

"Fusion! Z-Star's Back Haruno!" Zack yells. He dashes up to Blossom and appears back at the other end of the stadium.

"Ow, why does my rib hurt?"

"Before you could run up to me, I quickly kicked you several times and injected more poison in you."

"Wow, your fast." Zack says clutching his ribs.

"Izi Style: Intermediate Clone Jutsu! Three Z-Stars!" Zack yells as three clones run up to Blossom.

"Izi Style: Beginner Clone Jutsu! Healing Jutsu!" Zack yells as his hand is surrounded by green chakra. He places his hand on his stomach.

"You can't do that!"

"I'm doing it right now." Zack says as he laughs.

"Tch!" Blossom begins to battle with the three Z-Stars.

"Z-Star, Perform the Jutsu." Zack says. The Z-Stars nod and dash back. Kirin begins to form in the sky and Rasen Shuriken forms in one hand. The last one performs Sun Flare Cannon, and fuse the jutsu. Zack gets up and dashes to the giant orb and jumps on it. One Z-Star Fuses with the orb making it larger.

"Team 7 Trio Sun Storm Style: Forbidden Devastation Enhanced Z Mode!" Zack yells as he throws the giant orb at Blossom.

"I'll just simply step over."

"I don't think so, Zack says as the Z-Star that fused with the jutsu forms from the orb and lands on the ground, grabbing her and bringing her to the orb. The Z-Star fuses once more.

"I won't lose so easily!" Zack says as the orb hits her and explodes.

"Boom."

"Winner! Zack Izikuri!" The Director Yells.

"Yes! Told you you'll win!" Dan yells.

A ninja brings both Blossom and Zack to the infirmary.

"Zack, I watched your match! It was epic! You performed our jutsu!" Alex yells.

"Yeah." Zack says. "She was good though. I nearly died."

"You're welcome." A bruised Blossom says.

"I hurt you that bad?"

"It doesn't hurt though."

"Your tough."

"Thanks."

"Ooh. Someone has a crush!"

"I don't have a crush you baka!" Blossom yells as she blushes.

"I wasn't talking about you! I'm talking about Zack!"

"I don't have a crush!" Zack yells as he blushes.

"Mhm!" Alex says sarcastically.

"Next up! Dan and Leo!"

"Alright!" Dan yells. The crowd begins to roar.

"Leo! Leo!"

"Well thanks for cheering me on also." Dan says sarcastically as he jumps down to the field.

"I hope you are a great opponent."

"Thanks you too."

"Because you look pretty weak to me."

"What was that?"

"I said you look weak to me, I don't know how you got an A plus during graduation."

"I'll show you how, with my fists." Dan says as he activates his Eternal Sharingan.

"Looks like you got an upgrade."

"Sure did."

"Begin." The Director says. Dan dashes to Leo as Leo stands there as if he had nothing to do. Dan throws a punch and Leo grabs his arm turns him around and kicks him.

"What the?"

"This is boring, let's get this over with." Leo says as he dashes to Dan. Dan quickly gets up but is punched to the ground once more.

"Eight Gate: Weakened Punch!" Leo yells.

"Ah!" Dan yells.

"Two more of those and you'll get knocked out, and I win." Leo says dashing back.

"Tch. Kuromo, looks like I do need you."

"Alright."

"Tailed Beast Mode!" Dan yells. Chakra surrounds Dan as he transforms. He has a Black coat with medium sized shorts that are black and the tips are white. Longer Ninja shoes. Ten Black Magatama's on his back and in the middle a Rinnegan. A Magatama on one hand and Rinnegan on the other, on his right palm a black lunar moon.

"Time to Ride!" Dan yells as he jumps up and sits on the Dragon. He unsheathes his Uchiha blade and points it to Leo.

"Charge!" Dan yells as Leo stands there. The Dragon approaches Leo. Leo Taps the Dragon with two fingers as it explodes, knocking Dan out of Tailed Beast mode.

"Guah!" Dan yells as he pummels to the ground, making a small crater. Leo approaches Dan and performs a jutsu.

"Eight Gate: Weakened Punch!" Leo says as he punches Dan, making the crater larger.

"Last one. And I win. Eight Gate: Weakened Punch!"

Everything becomes slow as Dan thinks in his mind._ "Is this it for me? Am I going to have to wait a year to become a Chunnin? Will I ever become a Chunnin? Can I even become Hokage?"_ Dan's eyes widen as he awakens, his Rinnegan.

"Not yet!" He says grabbing his fist and throwing him across the room. "Now it is time." Dan says as he activates his Eternal Mangekyo and Byakugan. His eyes are white, His pupil is replaced with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. His Rinnegan appears but with Magatama's on it except for the last circle. His veins appear normally.

"What the Heck!?" Leo says.

"How-" Leo says as he is interrupted by Dan striking him with his blade repeatedly then punching him as he falls back until he hits the wall.

"Tailed Beast Mode!" Dan yells. The Rinnegan on his back and hand is replaced with his current Rinnegan.

"Rinnegan Beast: Dark Lightning Kirin!" Dan yells as Kirin forms in the ceiling with his Rinnegan in its eyes.

"Time to Ride once more!" Dan yells as he points his blade to Leo.

"Charge!" Dan yells as Kirin approaches Leo.

"Tch! Sixth Gate! Open!" Leo yells out. He dashes then jumps onto Kirin, knocking Dan out of Kirin.

"Nope! Blaze Style: Enhanced Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Dan says as he appears upside down. Black flames are thrown at Leo as he pummels to the ground. Dan lands on him and punches him.

"Fatal Destruction!" Dan yells as he closes one eye and a small orb appears. It floats towards Leo and becomes larger. It picks up Leo as Leo is inside.

"Ahh! Can't Breathe!" Leo barely states trying to breathe. Flames burst inside as they disappear, then water, boulders, and small tornados. The orb becomes small and explodes, leaving on the ground a fainted Leo.

"Never underestimate an opponent." Dan says with his back turned to him.

"Winner! Dan Uchiha!"

The Crowd becomes silent. They look at Dan for two minutes.

Naruto Begins to clap, then Hinata, then a few others, and then all.

"Thanks."

A ninja picks up Leo and walks him out. Another walks Dan out and leads him to the infirmary.

"You won!" Zack yelled.

"You used it." Alex says.

"I had to, it awakened, and it was the right moment."

"Alright."

A ninja walks up to Dan.

"You can sit down here next to Alex, and we'll heal you quickly."

"Alright." Dan says lying on a bed.

"We made it to the Finals!" Zack yelled.

"We should celebrate." Dan says.

"Ramen! Chips!" Alex yells.

"Alright. Since you thought of the food, you're paying."

"No!" Alex yells.

"Say 'Aye' if you want Alex to pay." Zack says.

"Aye!" Zack and Dan state.

"Fine then, I ain't buying jack!"

"We want you to buy food, not some male str-"Zack says interrupted.

"Don't say it! It's too inappropriate for this on ! Look at the rating! It says Teen!"

"Teens know about st-"

"No!"

"Alright, alright dang."

After a few more ninja's fight, there were only six people going to the finals. Some got too injured to go in the finals.

"Our Finalists! Alex, Zack, Dan, Chrome, Neo and King!" The Director exclaims.

Pictures of the Finalists were on the wall on the right.

Chrome had Silver silky hair, silver eyes. He wore a small unzipped jacket; on the inside was a shirt that said 'S-Ranked.' He had normal Ninja pants and shoes. Neo has Ruby hair with black eyes. A red zipped sweater and ninja pants and shoes. King had Golden eyes and hair; he has a pierced ear that had a crown on it. A zipped jacket that said 'King' on it and normal ninja pants and shoes.

"These guys look epic and tough." Zack says.

"Can't wait to fight them!" Alex yells.

Ayi: Hope you loved this chapter! I'm trying to write long chapters so this book won't look short.


	5. Reincarnated

**Ayi: Hey guys! Back wif another one! Hope you like this book so far. I love it! Especially the Fighting and Drama!**

**Everything in the Past, Affects the Future.**

Dan lies on his bed as everyone else sleeps.

"Alex? You awake?"

"Not anymore. What is it?"

"I have a question, if I awakened Rinnegan, does that mean I'm the new Sage of Six Paths?" Dan says as Alex sits up.

"Well, yeah of course."

"Oh, ok, well good night."

"Wait. Remember you told me that I could get one also?"

"Yes?"

"I thought about it and decided that I want one. I want to know how it feels to awaken it and get a sudden burst of power. I'll use it to save people. To save the world!"

"Alright, when your wounds are better we can go."

"No, I need to go now."

"Wow," Dan says with a smirk. "Looks like you know how I feel now." He says as he gets out of bed. Alex gets out of his bed and stands up.

"Where can I get a Sharingan?" Alex asks.

"We have to go to Obito's hideout, where he kept some Sharingans." Dan says as he walks out of the door heading to their destination.

When they arrive, they see a white corpse on the ground.

"See that, my dad did that when he left the Akatsuki." Dan says as he points to it.

"There they are!" Alex yells running up to a glass bottle. He opens it and Dan takes it out of his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"When you have either have Byakugan or Sharingan, and want to get the opposite of what you have, you have to fuse them." Dan says.

"This one is level three, so you have to see someone close to you die to unlock Mangekyo Sharingan."

"I don't think I want someone close to me dying."

"It's the only way."

"Then give me one with Mangekyo Sharingan then."

"Alright." Dan says as he puts the eyes back in the bottle and looks for another.

"Hmm. Look at this one, it's similar to mine, but it has Kunai's instead."

"I'll take it." Alex says as Dan fuses the eyes.

"Do you want Eternal Mangekyo also? There is a chance you will become blind."

"Blind?"

"The Uchiha Curse, when you unlock it, you fill up with hatred and want to kill and hurt others."

"Give it to me."

They begin searching as they find another one.

"Hmm, this one has two arrows crossing each other making and X and a circle surrounding it."

"I'll take it." Alex says as Dan fuses once more.

"Ok, try activating it."

"Alright. Byakugan! Sharingan!" Alex yells as his eyes turn white with veins around them several Kunai's making a star and a circle with a small X inside that surrounds the Kunai's."

"Looks great. Now all you need now is to wait for the Rinnegan to awaken." Dan says as they walk back to the infirmary.

"Shoot, the Sun is rising! We gotta go!" Alex yells as they dash back to the infirmary.

"Where were you guys, we were worried!" The nurse asks.

"We went to go buy Ramen, we were hungry! Sorry."

"Just don't do it again."

Zack walks up to them as he looks at them closely.

"You didn't get Ramen did you?"

"No, Alex had something important to do, so we did it."

"And what is that?" Zack says as they begin looking at each other. Dan begins to whisper in Zack's ear.

"Ok, Alex wanted to unlock Rinnegan also, so we gave him a Sharingan and fused it." Dan states as Zack's eyes widen.

"That's how you awakened your Rinnegan too, right?"

"Similar to it. I took a piece of the Second's skin and put the DNA inside me and took Neji's Byakugan. So now I have all three."

Zack pulls his head back and looks at Dan and Alex.

"Give me one too."

"What?"

"I said I need one also, I promise, I will use it to good use."

Dan begins to shake his head.

"It's going to be dangerous to unlock the Rinnegan. I unlocked mine when I panicked and was about to lose to Leo. We don't know how Alex is going to unlock his also."

"Please! I want to use it to bring back my clan!"

"What? You mean the jutsu Uncle Nagato used when he destroyed the village?"

"Yes, I don't care if I have to sacrifice myself, I don't want people dying."

"But they are the ones that called you weak."

"I know, but I need to."

"I don't think it will work anyway, don't you have to kill them?" Alex asks.

"I did kill them! I wasn't brave enough to bring them to the Basement!"

"No Zack! You didn't, they basically committed suicide! They didn't listen to you!"

Zack sits down on his bed as his eyes turn Blood Red and cries blood.

"Zack, are you ok!?" Alex yells.

"You don't know how I feel. Being a child was the roughest part of my life, I got bullied, no one took me in, kids tried killing me, adults tried to kill me also. All I could do was run. Run like the coward I am. If my parents met me, they would just kill me. They wouldn't love me anyway, they never loved me, and if they did they would be here right now supporting me in the Chunnin Exams. When I meet them someday, I hope they die the next day. I wouldn't even bury them; I would summon a star to their corpse and explode them." Zack says sadly.

Dan and Alex look at him as if he had blood in his hands.

"What is that? Dan, do you sense that?" Alex says.

"No, what is it?"

"This isn't Zack, it's like he's… a whole different person."

"Now you know me."

"What?"

"When Zack was born, so was I, an evil personality, I was supposed to take over his body when he was born, but he fought back. Each Izikuri has this. The Iziku Curse. Once born, you get a second personality formed that wants to take over the body. I am a fragment of that curse. I am hatred. I am anger. I am Dark."

"Dang, why would he want to keep this away from us, we are his only friends. And why are you trying to take over the body! What will you do!?"

"I am like a Tailed Beast. I am born into a newborn body. There is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that the newborn will take over the body. Only three people have done that. Zack, Clara and Cody."

"Who are the other two?"

"Zack's Mom and Dad of course."

"Wow."

"When a newborn takes over their body, it means they are the close relatives to the Sage of Six Paths. Rikudo Otsusuki."

"What, I thought it was only Hyuuga, Uchiha and Senju and Uzumaki!?"

"You guys need to do more studying. Before he died, a third child that was even stronger than Ashura and Indra was born. His name was Christian. He had powers no one ever believed could be made. He was the first Izikuri."

"Wow." Alex says.

"You guys know how when Ashura and Indra died, they were reincarnated?"

"Yes."

"Christian was also. It took a couple of millenniums, but he did it."

"Ok so what about it?"

"Zack is the Reincarnation."

"What!?"

"His mom and dad didn't have evil personalities because they were going to be the care keepers of Zack. But I had a couple of friends to take care of the problem."

"Wait a minute. So you had some friends that killed his parents. Wait! You basically massacred the Izikuri! Your friends are those four bandits! They came back to look for Zack! They hid Zack so no one could find him! All these years he thought they were bullying him from the start they were making him braver and protecting him, he was just scared all the time! They loved him! They died loving him! You hear that Zack! They died loving and protecting you!" Alex yells.

"Ungh... Wha- No! I'm permanently taking this body!"

"Fight Zack! Fight!" The patients say standing up from their beds. Dan and Alex begin to look around as they see the room filled with doctors and patients, and people looking through the viewing glass.

"Fight Zack! Fight!" Everyone yells.

Zack wakes up in a room with a large cage inside. Inside the cage is a medium-sized mirror. He begins to look at the mirror as his eyes are Blood Red.

"You, I'll Kill you hear and now!"

"You can't, don't you know the curse?"

"Not really."

"Christian died from several villages that were destroyed a couple centuries ago. It was one against ten million warriors. They all ambushed him, he stood a chance. But the ambush was a distraction for one person to perform a spell. The Iziku Curse. They fought him for his power. They idiotically thought if they killed him, they would be reborn with chakra. Ashura and Indra couldn't do anything about it, because they died several years before. The spell was casted. Once casted he dies, and any relatives will be born with a curse. Try to kill the curse, and you die. Christian was lucky he had a child. But it wasn't born with The Curse. That child was the Holder of the Curse."

"Tch!"

"So how can you defeat me now?"

"With this!" Zack says as he runs up to Dark. He teleports behind him and hugs him. Not a hug that could hurt you. A hug that loves you.

"You need this. You're full of hatred. Why?"

"It's because I had to be born a personality. A personality that was born to kill." Dark says as Zack lets him go.

"Why don't we do this?" Zack says as he performs a jutsu.

"Fusion: Permanent." Zack says as he fuses with Dark.

"From now on, I'll treat you like a brother. You better treat me like one too. And let's change your name. What would you like?"

Dark gasps.  
"Umm, Zeke."

"That's good." Zack says as he finishes the jutsu.

"You did it."

"I did what?"

"You lifted the Curse. You're supposed to love all, no matter who they are. Took you long enough. Christian."

Zack gasps.

"Fight Zack! Fight!" The crowd yells.

"What?" Zack says.

"He did it! He won! He killed Dark!"

"Wait no I didn't if I did, I would be dead. I lifted the Curse and fused him inside me; he wanted to be a real person." Zack says as a bright light shines around him. Everyone covers their eyes until the light is gone.

"So, I'm basically a new person now. Oh and he doesn't go by Dark, he goes by Zeke." Zack says as his appearance changes. He has Black and Dark blond highlights at the tip of his hair. He has a Black and Yellow sweater with a hoodie that is unzipped and a shirt that says "Love All". Black Ninja pants with High Yellow Ninja shoes.

"Looking epic though!" Alex yells.

"You care to explain yourself?" Dan says.

"Ok. So I fought Zeke when he was Dark. When I needed to, I could tap into his chakra like a Tailed-Beast inside me, but when I tried to, I go berserk, and it takes me a whole day to regain myself. So I never used it. But he was secretly connected to the brain, that's why when I have emotional problems my eyes go Blood Red, and I cry blood and other things. But some of those won't be happening now."

"Some?"

"If I have emotional problems, my eyes will still go Blood Red and sometimes I may cry blood."

"Wow."

"Who knew there was a hidden child of Rikudo?" Alex says.

"Right. Everything in the Past, Affects the Future." Dan says.

"Oh and Look what I can do." Zack says as he snaps his fingers.

"Hey guys! It's me Zeke!" Zeke says taking over the body.

Zeke has Black hair with Dark Blond highlights. Red eyes. A sweater with a collar that reaches his chin that is Black and Dark Yellow. A Black shirt that says "Love All". Dark Blond Ninja Pants and long black Ninja shoes.

"Zeke. You better be good." Dan says with a glare at Zeke.

"I am. I promise. How can I gain your trust?"

"By swearing you will never betray us."

Zeke raises his right hand up.

"I swear that I will never ever in my life betray anyone."

"Good." Dan says with a smile.

"Alright get back to bed. You have to rest up, tomorrow you will be released." A nurse says.

"But I'm hungry!" Alex yells.

"What would you like, we have Live Octopus, Live Shark, Live Snail—" The nurse says interrupted.

"Never mind, I'm full." Alex says laying down on his bed as everyone laughs.

The nurse turns the lights off but the lights are turned back on.

"Are you ok!?" Blossom barges through the doors and yells.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Zeke says.

"Oh dang. Zeke, switch to Zack!"

"Oh alright…" Zeke says as he snaps his fingers.

"Oh, hey Blossom."

"Did you get hurt!?"

"No, I'm good."

"Come to check on your hubby?" Alex says with a smirk. Before he knew it there was a large bump on his head and he was upside down with his head on the floor.

"Ow!"

"I told you I don't have a crush!"

Blossom and Zack were talking all night. Blossom lied next to Zack on his bed. They faced each other talking for hours until Blossom fell asleep.

"She's so pretty when she's asleep."

Blossom's head begins to twitch a couple of times and she starts to snore like it was for her life. Zack stared at her until he tuned out the snoring. He began to fall asleep.

"Alex, Zack, Dan wake up. They are releasing us, we can go home." Blossom says.

"Finally!" Alex says getting up and stretching.

They begin to walk out the door as Zack accidently bumps into a man with Blond hair, golden eyes, a Yellow and Orange jacket. Yellow Ninja pants and shoes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Zack says. A woman with long Blond hair and Golden eyes. Yellow jacket, an orange skirt with Black pants and Yellow ninja shoes walks up to the man.

"Come on Cody we have to go. I know he's here. I can feel it." She says.

"Alright, you did have the best connection with him. Let's go Clara." Cody says as they both walk off, heading to Hokage Mansion.

"Those names. It's like I just heard it a couple of minutes ago." Alex says snapping his finger.

"It's Zack's parents!" Dan yells as he runs up to them.

"Excuse me, are you looking for a fourteen year old boy?"

"Why, yes." Cody says.

"Is his name Zack?"

"He goes by Zack, his real name is Zachary."

"Well, we know your child." Dan says as Zack walks up to them.

"Zack?" Clara says as she forms tears in her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Zack says.

"We missed you so much!" Cody says as they all hug.

"Where were you?" Zack says.

"Long story. It happened when you were born. As soon as you cried we heard a knock on the door. Four ninja's appeared at the door with weapons in their hands. We had a short conversation. They said," _It's your lives or the baby's."_ When he said that, you started to struggle, and yell and cry. That's when we knew you fought the Curse. We fought the ninja's and they fell back. We moved to another village and we made the Village take care of you. They tried to make you brave, but you were just a child, so you were scared. Then you moved to the Leaf. We came back to the village and we couldn't find you. We spent four years searching for you. And now we found you. We had some encounters with the Ninja's though. We almost managed to kill them, but they performed a jutsu that sent us back."

"Those four ninja's. We fought them, we sent them to prison."

"But they're as strong as Jonin, how did you manage to do it?"

"We worked together." Dan says.

"Wow, you've become pretty strong Zack." Clara says.

"Yeah, now It's time to go back home." Cody says.

"What, no! My new home is here! In Konoha! Let me stay here please!" Zack exclaims.

"We have to go back to Izikuri. It's our real home."

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because the Izikuri will miss us."

"Didn't you hear? They got massacred ten years ago, protecting me."

"What!?"

"There's no point of going back if there is no one there."

Clara and Cody sigh.

"Alright we'll stay here. We'll look for a house to stay in."

"Alright. Oh, I forgot to tell you! I made it to the Chunnin Exams Final's! I want you guys to see me win! It's in two days."

"Alright." Cody says chuckling as they walk off.

"It's nice to have a family." Zack says.

"Yeah." Alex says.

Dan looks down. Then raises his head at the moon.

"Dan you alright?" Alex asks.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Dan says.

"Well, I gotta go. It's getting dark." Alex says.

"Yeah, I want to customize my new room too." Zack says as he runs up with his family.

"Alright, see you Dan."

"See you."

Dan pulls out a wrinkled envelope that says, "Read when you are Ready." He opens the envelope and reads it out loud.

"Dear Dan, It's your Dad, Sasuke, By the time you read this, you will think I am dead. I'm not.

Dan gasps then runs home to continue reading the note.

**Ayi: Long Chappy! This is my favorite chapter I have written for this story so far. I hope you like my story. Leave a Review and favorite. This chapter probably got you confused a lot. **

**I'll be putting Role Calls as soon as I come back from Africa. I love it here but my cousins annoy me. I want to go back to gramma's house. I love her and Grandpa! They make good food. XD. The roles will enter the book when the Chunnin Exams are over. If you are confused on Naruto, either read more of the Manga or Watch the Anime. Or just go to the Wikia: .com. I'll be putting up a poll to see who your favorite Character is so far and who you think is the Strongest. Here are the Characters: Leo, Fang, Blossom, Alex, Zack, Dan, The Four Bandit Brothers, Zeke(Dark), Christian, Naruto or Hinata. It's a lot, I know xD **

**I'll be putting up another poll for Sacred Cards also. If you want to read it; go ahead.**

**Buh-Bye! **


	6. Cast Calls

**Ayi: Why aren't you guys reviewing the story D; Hey guys, I'm back! So I finally decided to put up some Role Calls, you make your own character and review or PM me. If there aren't enough roles, I make up some other characters to put in the story. Make your character unique. You can add up to two characters if you want. It is Optional. That is all I have to say! Send some good ones!**

**Buh-Bye!**


	7. Restarting this FanFic

Ayi: Hey guys, thanks for not reviewing. No really thanks. There is no sarcasm there. I'm going to restart this story since *SPOILER ALERT*: Naruto the manga has ended today. I will be putting up major changes to this story like no extremely strong jutsu's and combo's. People won't awaken Rinnegan (Yet). Battles will take up to 2-3 chapters. I will be putting up a character list when I make the summary and photoshop some pics etc. So stay alert!


End file.
